


pictures of you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Embarrassment, F/M, Photography, Pictures, Reader-Insert, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you are to simply seek and capture that of what you think holds beauty."problem is, the only thing ennoshita finds beautiful is you. hopefully his major and borderline creepy crush won't make him look like a fool in front of you.though all he has to do is build up the courage and ask.





	pictures of you

"You are to simply seek and capture that of what you think holds beauty," were the words of the professor.

Ennoshita frowned, a task which was simple yet supremely difficult. Beauty wasn't something a simple camera could capture in its true merit, only fragments of it pieced together by measly photos. Though that would have to do for now. Professor's orders.

The lesson ends as the professor wraps up his explanation of the task, the constant ring of the bell resonating throughout the whole establishment. Ennoshita rises from his seat, walking out from the lecture room and into the sea of people flooding the hallways. While he walks he thinks of what he could possible capture; beautiful sunsets and mysterious nights, elegant flowers or--

Ennoshita stops his daydreaming and focuses on the situation on hand, feeling the impact of another body bumping against his. He finds you looking at him, apologising slightly. He apologises in his stead, explaining that he was the one not looking as he had a lot on his mind. What luck it was to bump into you, a sliver of inspiration came to his head, he could take a picture of you.

You were beautiful, after all.

_No, Chikara! That's just creepy..._

"Well you must be overflowing with ideas then, right? As expected of my favourite photographer." you smile, making it hard for Ennoshita's heart to not burst.

_Those ideas are really more about you,_ he says to himself. "For my upcoming assignment, I am."

"I'm sure you must be to finish it in no time! Considering your talent, of course." you praise, thus leaving Ennoshita with a bit of confidence he tells himself he never really had.

"Could say the same for you, heard there was a big art competition. I assume you've already entered?"

"Yep! Just a matter of time till I climb to the top." you say, looking at him with confidence.

The two of you part in opposite directions but not before wishing each other luck for each respective assignment. While you may have found it completely normal, Ennoshita's heart was doing flips, savouring your wishes of luck and hoping it'll do much inspire him. At the same time, Ennoshita told himself to calm down as his huge crush on you surely could make him go crazy, in a good way of course.

「 ☆ 」

Ennoshita exits the park with his camera in hand, sighing at what pictures he had taken though not satisfied with the end results. What he had taken was of course beautiful, but it didn't have what Ennoshita wanted. He'd been to many places, the beach to glimpse the birth of the sun, small hills to see the stars shine at night and private lakes which sparkle in the sunlight - still proving to be unsatisfactory.

He decides after a long day of work, he walks to a cafe in a neighbouring district, entering a peaceful and quiet cafe, while ordering his drink and residing to a table near the large window. While waiting, he sends a message to Tanaka, inviting him over for a cup of coffee. A minute after sending the text he hears the cafe door slams wide open and hears his name being shouted out loud.

Ennoshita turns to the door, finding Tanaka grinning widely before walking towards his table. "Not even five minutes after I sent that text and you're here. Did you hide somewhere near the cafe or something?"

"Hah! You flatter me. But getting a rare invitation out of the blue from you is something that can't be ignored, Chikara." he says, with a confident grin.

"Right...and it's like you're not even tired from running all the way here when I swear you were at college today." Ennoshita says with skepticism.

"One will never know the ways of the great Tanaka Ryunnosuke!" he exclaims.

His exclamation attracts the attention of other locals in the cafe, staring at him with worried and concerned looks. Ennoshita quickly shushes him, reminding him of their high school days and it had seemed that Tanaka hadn't changed one bit. Ennoshita didn't know whether to worry or be glad for it.

"So," Tanaka catches Ennoshita's attention, "why the sudden call up? You'd usually never do this since you bury yourself in work."

Ennoshita sighs in response, "Well honestly, I'm quite stuck. I was made to take a picture of something beautiful."

"Hm..." Tanaka is in deep thought at this point till an idea comes to his mind. "Kiyoko."

"...What?"

"You said something beautiful right? Just take a picture of her, that'll guarantee you with full marks." Tanaka says confidently.

"Ryu, that's just creepy."

"But it's beauty you're looking for and it's beauty I'm giving you." Tanaka pushes.

"Yeah, no. I don't want to be called a stalker, thank you very much." Ennoshita deadpans.

"Or, you could take a picture of your beloved [Surname]." Tanaka grins evily.

Ennoshita nearly chokes on his coffee at the mention of your name and glares at Tanaka while he recovers. "Absolutely _no way_."

Tanaka snorts at Ennoshita, picking up the coffee and takes a long sip out of it. He rests the cup back onto its plate, a mustache of bubbles left on his mouth as he looks at Ennoshita with a mischievous grin. "Heh, your loss then."

Ennoshita chuckles, covering his mouth and looking to his side. Tanaka gives him the stink eye. "Ryu, you've got something around here." Ennoshita says, while poiting to his upper lip.

He checks his phone to see for himself and bursts into laughter. His addictive laughter causes Ennoshita to join in the laughter but is cut short as Tanaka lifts one leg on the table, resting his elbow on his knee and cupping his chin thus posing for some odd reason - startling Ennoshita greatly with the loud bang on the table.

"W-What are you-"

"Take a photo of me."

Ennoshita gives him a confused yet slightly panicked look. "Why?!"

"I'm the answer to your art block! Now hurry!" Tanaka pushes.

Ennoshita, feeling embarrassed and very uncomfortable, hurriedly takes the photo and drags Tanaka out of the cafe. He rummages through his pockets for a tissue, wiping Tanaka of the dumb foam mustache.

"I think that's the last time we'll be going to that cafe. It was my favourite too..." Ennoshita sighs heavily.

"Not to worry! There are plenty cafes around here! There's one literally right next to it!" Tanaka attempts to cheer Ennoshita up. He sees that Ennoshita still dons a frown and smacks him on the back. Ennoshita grunts in pain and shoots Tanaka a glare but is only given a silly grin in reply.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks to you, now I've got some inspiration for my piece."

Tanaka beams with glee, "Really?"

"No. I was joking."

"Don't be like that! One day you'll appreciate Kiyoko's beauty. Well, see ya!" Tanaka heads in the opposite direction, waving to Ennoshita while he does the same to reciprocate.

_Ryu...I'm not taking photos of your girlfriend for my piece..._

「 ☆ 」

After what Ennoshita would call his recent experience in his favourite cafe a _disaster_ , he continued to walk the lively streets before setting his eyes on the colourful and vibrant flowers that rested outside the doors of a flower shop. He takes his camera and snaps the beautifully arranged flowers that bask in the sunlight.

Curious as to what other amazing arrangements there were, he walks in the shop, the bell ringing softly. His eyes scan the abundance of vastly coloured bouquets, the sweet and gentle scent wafting in the air. He kneels down to stroke the petal of the deep red rose before he takes out his camera take a picture.

While Ennoshita was busy being distracted by the flowers, you walk out from the back as you wipe your dirt stained hands on your apron to the counter but freeze at the sight of Ennoshita in your flower shop.

"E-Ennoshita?"

He freezes at the familiar voice calling his name while finishing up his mini photoshoot with the flowers. He glances up to the origin of your voice and finds you situated behind the counter donned with petals stuck in your hair and small streaks of dirt on your face. 

_Cute,_ he thinks.

"Y-You work here? I had no idea..." he says, obviously surprised.

"Well I need the money but being a florist isn't a bad job. At most it's very relaxing."

He agrees in a half-minded state, mostly focused on his surroundings. You take notice of this, smiling. "You like flowers?"

"They're pretty, so...I guess that's the reason why."

You reach for a flower that rests in a bouquet near you, a delicate lily with colours of soft pinks. "This here speaks for all the flowers, it being the flower of beauty." you say with a soft smile that graces your lips.

_Beauty, huh?_

He looks up to you, thinking that whatever beauty the flower had held no level of superiority to what he thought of you, the epitome of beauty itself. You meet his eyes, aware of his lack of response and find his cheeks tinted pink like the lily in your hands.

_...Should I do it?_

"Ennoshita?"

_Yeah, I will._

"Uh, [Surname]...could I...take a picture of you? With the flower?" he quickly adds to make it not suspicious and creepy.

"A picture...of me?" you say, curious to what Ennoshita is getting at.

"Do you remember that assignment I told you about?" you nod, "it said I had to take pictures of something beautiful...so...?" he says carefully.

You widen your eyes slightly at the words of Ennoshita, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. He does the same, blushing from second hand embarrassment and wondered if he had dug his own grave there and then. Taking your silence as a no, he turns around to exit your flower shop but only to turn back around to the call of his name.

_Now you've done it Chikara. Good job._

"I...I don't mind if you do. The photo, I mean..." you manage, playing with the flower bashfully.

_Wait...what?_

"You...you sure? It's not creepy?"

"No, not really," you push a strand of hair behind your ear, looking up to him, "you are my favourite photographer after all..."

Ennoshita tried not to pass out from the blood rushing to his head due to your sheer charm and appeal. He fumbles and grabs the camera that hangs from his neck, fixating the camera on your figure as you hold the flower close to your face while you smile gently.

_Click!_


End file.
